Foxtail's Peril
by Whale Wars
Summary: Foxpaw a warrior to be is on her warrior assessment when everything goes wrong. Someone turns on her and her clan. Can Foxpaw get away before these group of evil cats try to destroy ThunderClan and all the other clans as well?
1. Chapter 1

Foxpaw sniffed the air for any smell of prey. It was her warrior assessment, her mentor Grapplelight was watching her. She was from ThunderClan and wanted to become the best warrior ever. Foxpaw let her tail droop with disappointment. No prey was around and she had been searching from sun rise and it was now sun high!

She silently padded among the lush grass. She was a great climber, very lightweight, and an expert squirrel hunter and was pretty good at bird catching. So she climbed a nearby tree and searched for any sign of life. She was silently walking on a thin branch when she heard a rustle from the neighboring tree.

Ears alert she leaped off her branch and onto the other tree, she landed silently, and listened. Again she heard leaves scraping against fur. She saw a bushy brown tail. _Squirrel_ she thought. Licking her chops she made sure the wind was coming at her and her scent was being carried away from her oblivious prey.

She leaped up to a sturdy branch above her. Then she saw what she was looking for. A fat squirrel was nibbling an acorn. She looked for a proper route to get beside the squirrel without being noticed. There was none.

She unsheathed her claws. This was going to have to become a chase. If she managed to surprise the squirrel it wouldn't be as focused on where it was leaping it would just think about getting away.

So she readied her haunches and jumped off the branch right it front of the squirrel. It squealed in terror and rushed away letting it's acorn drop to the ground. Foxpaw followed the squirrel leaping on every available branch. Soon she spotted a route that would enable her to get in front of the squirrel.

She jumped through the trees and just before she was about to grap the squirrel heavy claws clamped around her shoulders. She let out a yelp, leaving the squirrel and trying to get away from the sharp claws.

She turned her head to face her attacker and there was Grapplelight, grinning as she pulled Foxpaw away. Behind her a cluster of ShadowClan cats were watching with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Foxpaw was frozen with surprise, and terror. Grapplelight laughed coldly. "Surprised, Foxer?" Grapplelight always called Foxpaw Foxer. "We are a the clan killers. Sadly the memebrs from WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan couldn't make it. Patrols, hunting. That stupid stuff. But I made it! So did they!" she said with pride pointing with her tail at the ShadowClan warriors.

Grapplelight was a gold cat with black stripes from her neck to her tail. She had needle like claws which were digging into Foxpaw's shoulders. "Foxer, you see I have been thinking, and you are a agile, strong cat, worthy of joining our group. Our goal is to destroy the clans, and kill every cat but our families and friends. Yes, the clans are stupid, when we overthrow them I will lead our new life!" The ShadowClan cats cheered with joy.

Foxpaw squirmed under Grapplelight's claws. "W-why do you want to destroy the clans, we have food, and shelter here!"

Grapplelight shook her head sadly. "Foxer, the one thing you lack is pride, I am not going to let the _leaders_ control me and my friends and family! With the new life I will create a new system where every cat is honored, but they have to earn it! They can't just get nine lives because they were deputy and the leader died! They would have to show their strength, and intelligence!" Grapplelight grinned at the thought.

Foxpaw gulped, "B-but you will kill innocent cats!"

Grapplelight hissed in annoyance "Maybe you are not what I thought your were Foxpaw! You are a _clan lover. _I will not have any clan lovers in my group Foxer. So you will be the first to go to StarClan. The only fair clan in the world!"

Grapplelight took one paw off Foxpaw and leaned back ready to swipe through Foxpaw's neck. Foxpaw struggled to get away, and just as Grapplelight swiped Foxpaw broke free. She only grazed Foxpaw's neck. "GRAB HER!" Grapplelight screamed.

Foxpaw leaped away jumping from branch to branch but the older cats surrounded her. One got close enough to make a deep slash in her flank. Foxpaw leaped at him and bit his nose then landed on a branch beside him. Another cat leaped down on Foxpaw, when he landed on her an loud CRACK filled the air.

The two fell through the air and landed with a thud. Foxpaw scrambled to her paws but the cat grabbed her with his claws and pulled her towards him. She yowled for help, as the cat held her to the ground. Golden paws with black stripes landed in front of Foxpaw. "I'll do the honors Shadowfang." Grapplelight said.

"The first death of a new war" Grapplelight said grinning. "Let her up, Shadowfang, let her try!" The paws on her back left and Foxpaw scrambled to her feet. "Oh, Foxer I'll tell your mother that you fell from a tree and got all scratched up by branches until you broke your neck, then you won't seem to be such a great climber!" Grapplelight laughed.

Foxpaw hissed at Grapplelight. "Your no mentor of mine and when I get back to camp I'll tell everyone about your group then you'll be banned!"

The two lunged at each other. Foxpaw only just cut Grapplelight, when her claws sliced through her ear tip cutting it and making her ear look more like a V at the tip. Foxpaw yelped as the blood fell into her eyes. But she kept fighting. She broke away from Grapplelight, and saw she was surrounded by ShadowClan cats.

Then she leaped at Grapplelight scratching her nose so hard that she was sure it would leave an ugly scar. Then she rolled under her and raked at her belly. But Grapplelight whipped around just as Foxpaw got to her paws. Grapplelight tackled Foxpaw pinning her down. "Time to die Foxer." She hissed.

Foxpaw knew this was the end she closed her eyes and waited for StarClan to greet her. But instead there was a yelp and Grapplelight was off her. When she opened her eyes no one was there, only a sparkly, silver tuft of fur, and the paw prints of Grapplelight and her gang.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxpaw gazed around in surprise. "H-hello?" She called. On closer look the silver tuft of fur was glowing. She spotted some other pieces of fur, all different colors. She cautiously crept through the undergrowth jumping at the slightest snap of a twig. She managed to catch a old mouse that was sleeping under some leaves.

She was creeping back towards camp when a voice behind her said "Ohhh, are you going to turn them in, Foxpaw?" Foxpaw nearly leaped out of her skin with fright. Without even looking behind her she made a mad dash towards camp. But the enemy was faster. Before she knew what was happening, pain shot up her leg as she landed awkwardly from the new weight of the cat.

It wasn't Grapplelight, it was Rockclaw, a fellow ThunderClan cat, he was a dark grey, with sharpened claws. She squirmed trying to get away. But Rockclaw held her down. "Hey, don't squirm." He said. He narrowed his eyes at Foxpaw and studied her. He gazed particularly at her neck. She looked at his and saw a scar. It looked like lightening.

Foxpaw unsheathed her claws digging them into the soil. Then with all her might pulled herself forward. But Rockclaw was too heavy. He climbed onto her back using his hind legs to pin down her shoulders and his front paws to dig through her neck fur. "Get off me!" Foxpaw hissed and tried to push him off. Rockclaw stopped digging through her fur and sat down on her back.

It was a while before Rockclaw said something. "You saw Grapplelight right?" He asked in a gentler tone than before. Foxpaw gulped she couldn't look at him and was helplessly pinned to the ground by the larger cat.

"Y-yes" she said.

"What did she say to you, Foxpaw?" He asked.

Foxpaw hestitaed. "She wanted me to join her group, to destroy the clans. But you already know that you are one of them and want to kill me!"

"Yes I am one of them, being Grapplelight's kin and all, but that doesn't mean I want to destroy the clans."

"So you aren't going to kill me?"

"No, not this time, Foxpaw, I was told to come and kill you...but, I won't because I have a plan."

"So... why are you talking to me?"

"You are part of my plan"

Foxpaw squirmed, "no, no, no! I can't! I have to go tell the leader!"

"I already have told her, he said if anyone found out about Grapplelight, I tell them about my plan. I heard you got out alive so I searched for you.. here we are!"

"Will you at least get off me?!"

Rockclaw climbed off Foxpaw and explained the plan to Foxpaw, who licked her injured paw. When Rockclaw was done she gave him a look pf horror.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Foxpaw bellowed.

"To become a spy, like me. I know it sounds weird but it could save the clans. Just go to Grapplelight tell her you changed your mind and want to join her. Trust me I did it and it worked"

"I don't know I mean, it doesn't seem like she would want me to join her group. After I attacked her."

"She knows your a strong cat, she'll accept you."

Foxpaw looked away and after a while she said. "Did you save me from Grapplelight, Rockclaw?"

Rockclaw listened to Foxpaw tell her story. "No I didn't save you but I have a suspicion who did." He pointed his tail up to the sky at it was moonrise now and Silverpelt was out. Rockclaw grinned at Foxpaw, "StarClan seems to be on your side."


	4. Chapter 4

Foxpaw met with Grapplelight "I am sorry for last night, Grapplelight, I wish to join the clan killers." Foxpaw looked at her paws.

Grapplelight studied Foxpaw. "Very well, but you must survive initiation. Bring forward the prisoner." The pushed forward a RiverClan cat. He wasn't young but not old either. He was pure black. Grapplelight smiled to herself. "Kill him, Foxer, then you shall join our group."

Foxpaw was stunned. "K-kill him?"

Grapplelight nodded with pleasure. "He was a spy, isn't that so Blackear?" The RiverClan cat looked at Foxpaw with confidence. His eyes said I'm gonna kill you, punk! Foxpaw glanced at Rockclaw, who nodded.

Foxpaw unsheathed her claws. _Dear StarClan please understand that I must kill this cat in order to save many more lives._ She thought. Then leaped at the other cat. He unsheathed his claws and swatted her out of the air. She rolled in the dust the air was knocked out of her. _So he's going to fight too. I have to kill him or else... the clans might fall. We need every spy we can get. He was a spy until he was reveled. _She scrambled to her paws and jumped at the larger cat. He tried to swat her away but she twisted in midair and landed on his back._  
_

Before she could kill him he flung her off into the branches of a tree. She pulled herself onto the thin branch and waited until she had a chance to jump. But, Blackear didn't stay on the ground he scrambled onto the tree too. The branch Foxpaw was on was too thin for his weight. But he leaped at her from the a thicker branch. She was too surprised to react and he tackled her. They both fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

Foxpaw was frozen with surprise. Blackear took his chance and leaped on her pinning her down. He reached his mouth up to her throat and bit down. Blood trickled out of her wound. Blackear hesitated just a moment to kill her. That cost him his life. Foxpaw used her back legs to kick him off her.

Then she jumped onto the older cat, he pushed her off in a heartbeat. But Foxpaw was relentless. She charged him again, he swatted her aside but as she flew through the air she pulled out her legs and scratched his flank. Then skidded into the dirt. Foxpaw came running at him again but just before he swatted her aside she slid under her legs and scratched his stomach. He hissed and jumped away then he jumped at her again. She managed to scramble out of the way but he got a good scratch on her back.

But she tried again, and again, and again. Finally Blackear was panting for breath. He stumbled away from Foxpaw instead of swatting her aside. Finally she pinned him down. "I'm sorry, I am also a spy, may you hunt among StarClan." She whispered so only he could hear. She could feel his heart against her paws, it was fast, he had a heavy scent of fear on him.

Foxpaw closed her eyes and bit the back of his neck, he went limp and the heartbeat stopped. She had just killed a cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxpaw stood over Blackear. Blood was trickling from his throat. She gulped . _Oh dear, ohh dear I just killed a cat. I sent him to StarClan!_ Grapplelight grinned "Nice job, Foxer. Now all you need is a scar." She studied Foxpaw before grinning. "Looks like you already do have one!" She pointed to her ear. Foxpaw grinned a fake grin.

"You are now part of the clan killers!" The cats rushed forward some nodded at her, others came up and gave her comforting licks. But with every face she saw she got more distraught. So many cats turning in the clans.

That night Foxpaw crept out of camp and found Blackear's body. It was hidden outside of any clan borders. Before she grabbed it she bathed herself in dirt. Then she bathed the body in the dirt. Now all the scent was covered. She hauled his body over to the RiverClan border. She found some moss and cleaned up his wound. After she was satisfied she pulled him over to the dirt.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

Foxpaw darted away, covering her tracks with her tail. She ran until she was back in ThunderClan territory, only then did she stop panting. She heard a wail far behind her. She felt even worse about killing Blackear now. Then a cat pounced on her.

She fell back with a yelp. But, the cat had it's claws sheathed. "_What were you thinking! _You go into RiverClan territory and get caught! Just to return some cat's dead body!" It was Rockclaw.

Foxpaw hissed at him and gave him a shove. He climbed off and sat there staring at her angrily. His green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I was doing the right thing! I couldn't just leave his body there to be eaten!" She snapped and flicked her white tipped tail around in anger. Her aqua eyes glowed with annoyance.

"The _smart _thing would have been to leave the body there!" Rockclaw hissed. His gray fur bristled with anger. "You got caught!"

Foxpaw stood up. "I didn't get caught!" She hissed with anger. "You don't know what it was like! I _killed_ him!"

Rockclaw tensed "I know what it's like! I killed my brother because of my mom! She stood there and watched her sons fight to the death! She never cared about her kits, or family. She isn't going to spare anyone. Only her followers will live!"

Foxpaw was stunned. She let her fur lie flat and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't know."

Rockclaw calmed down too. "No, Foxpaw I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you. You are so young. I'm sorry I expect so much of you. " Rockclaw looked away. "Let's try to enjoy ourselves if that is possible. Your warrior ceremony is tomorrow!

They didn't say any more. They just padded back to camp. Both off in their on worlds. But both were worried and scared about the same thing...Grapplelight.

"From now on you shall be known as, Foxtail!" The leader announced. Everyone chanted her new name. For once Foxtail felt happy, content, at home. Sadly it didn't last very long.

That night a starry cat appeared in her dream. It had sparkly silver fur, that glowed. They were in fourtrees.

"Hello, Foxtail. I am Swanfeather."

Foxtail was lost for words. "D-did you save me from, Grapplelight?"

Swanfeather didn't answer her question. "I came here to warn you. Blackear will not be first."

Then she started to fade.

"That's all! I am in a mid-life crisis and all you say that he is no the first!" Foxtail exclaimed.

But, Swanfeather was gone and the dream ended.


	6. Chapter 6

Foxfullytail woke to warm sunlight. She remeberd her dream but pushed it aside she would talk to Rockclaw later. She stretched and got up. She had just taken a bite of a mouse when Rockclaw, Grapplelight and the other clan killer cats all sat around and chatted. Foxtail ate the rest of the mouse and was grooming herself.

"Come on gang, I got us a hunting party together." Grapplelight whispered. Foxtail finished grooming her tail and stood up. They all dashed joyfully out of the camp. But when they were out of earshot they turned serious. They all walked over to the clan border that lead to unknown territory. Before the crossed they all bathed themselves in dirt, to cover their scent.

"Aww, Blackear's body is gone." Grapplelight meowed. "Probably a fox." Rockclaw shot me a look.

The group chatted until all the cats were there.

"Excuse me." Grapplelight said. "I would like to welcome Fox_tail _fully to our group." The cats murmured to each other and nodded at her. Foxtail tried to force a grin onto her face but couldn't. Instead she just stared at her paws.

"Ok, ok." Grapplelight said. "Today is fighting and dexterity training. We will start with dexterity." Grapplelight grinned. "You will race across the ravine, if you fall twice your out. There will be cats watching. They will attack you if you break the rules. No tripping each other, you may only fall twice, no scratching clawing or fighting." Someone huffed at that. "You have to run to the very top of that tree." She pointed her tail at a tree a ways off. It was high and sturdy.

"Now that you know the rules...GO!" Grapplelight shouted and dived away to watch.

Foxtail burst away. Quite a few cats were in front of her but most were either beside or behind her. She leaped off rocks and dodged the undergrowth. She skidded to a stop at a ravine. It was deep. One very young apprentice flew by. If Foxtail hadn't caught his tail he would have flown to his death.

Foxtail dashed away from the apprentice she had just saved. Some other cats were already climbing the tree. She needed a new path. She pulled away from a cat's side and leaped onto a tree trunk. She clawed her way up leaping past the watcher cats.

She never even misplaced a paw. She jumped from branch to branch with amazing accuracy. Then she got caught up. She was a tree away from the assigned tree. But the leap from one branch to another was too large.

Before she knew it she had leaped off the branch onto the ground. Her legs buckled from her jump and she skidded into the dirt. _Great there goes one fall. _She got to her paws, the cats were nearly at the top!

Quickly she started to climb the tall tree. She leaped past cats who were too heavy to take on the thin branches. Luckily she was light and nimble. She was so close to the top! Three fox lengths, two fox lengths, one fox length. She burst onto the one of the many top branches. But so did another cat who was light brown with dark blue eyes. He had white paws, a white tail tip, and one ear tip was white. His nose was light pink with one black circle in the middle. She recognized him he was another new warrior from ThunderClan called, Sparrowflight. He stood on a thicker branch. He was obviously light on his paws. But she knew he was not precise with his landings. She had seen him climb before, he usually underestimated his leaping and landing skills.

"Oh, a tie! Come down Foxer, and Sparrowflight!" It was Grapplelight. Sparrowflight glared at Foxtail before climbing down. She shrugged and leaped from branch to branch until she was on the ground.

"Well done, well done." Grapplelight said. "You two win, but we don't give out prizes. Now for the fighting-" Rockclaw whispered something to Grapplelight, she sighed.

"Sorry gang, we agreed we'd be back by sun high." It was nearly sun high. "We won't meet tomorrow because of the gathering. Your group leader will take you home!"

Foxtail, and the other ThunderClan cats caught some prey to make it look like they were hunting the whole time. She had just dropped it into the fresh kill pile when Rockclaw motioned to her to follow him.

"Come on" he whispered "we are going to report to the leader."


	7. Chapter 7

Foxtail followed Rockclaw into the leader's den. It wasn't very bright in there. The leader was called Whiskerstar (This is after Firestar and Bramblestar). Whiskerstar was all white with brown ear tips. She looked up.

"Ahhh, Rockclaw and Foxtail. Sit."

Foxtail sat down lashing her tail nervously.

Whiskerstar opened her mouth to say something. But then Foxtail sensed someone coming. Rockclaw and Whiskerstar must have sensed it too because they stared at the entrance.

Grapplelight appered. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dewpelt (The deputy) is on patrol and the cats are demanding a hunting part to be organized."

Whiskerstar nodded. "You may lead the party Grapplelight, along with, Sparrowflight, Forestclaw, Stormtail, and Aquapaw."

Grapplelight nodded and disappered. Whiskerstar focased back on Rockclaw and Foxtail.

"Why's I let her lead that part?" Whiskerstar hesitated. "Follow them, I do not trust Grapplelight alone with three other _clan lovers_." Whiskerstar said the last words sarcastically. "Riptide will come along with you, if anything happens he will attack. You won't attack unless necessary. Riptide knows who you are he'll understand, report back to me when you come back. Your dismissed"

Rockclaw nodded without saying a word and trotted out of the den.

"Foxtail." Whiskerstar stopped her. Foxtail turned. "Be careful, protect Rockclaw." She said it with pain in her voice. Then it dawned on Foxtail. Rockclaw and Whiskerstar _liked _each other! But she only nodded and padded out of the den.

She dashed along the forest silently. Riptide a bluish gray cat, with deep blue eyes was a senoir warrior, he was often trusted. They all caught up with the hunting party quickly. They weren't going at a fast speed.

Stormtail was a dark gray cat with amber eyes, he was young too. Aquapaw was Stormtail's apprentice, she was white with silver specks dotted acrossed her body. She had green eyes and was only 7 moons old. Forestclaw was light brown with amber eyes, he was an older warrior but still had a few seasons before he would become an elder.

Grapplelight lead the group over to snakerocks. "Everyone is going to split up. Meet here at sundown." She left sniffing the air for prey. Aquapaw looked at Stormtail who nodded at her.

"Don't stray far from me." He whispered. Foxtail looked at Riptide he watched Forestclaw disappear into the trees.

"You follow Forestclaw, Foxtail. Intercept Grapplelight if she goes in for the attack." Riptide said. Foxtail nodded and leaped onto a tree and jumped from tree to tree until she caught up with Forestclaw. He was moving slowly sniffing the air for prey. Foxtail nestled comfortably onto a tree branch and watched Forestclaw hunt.

It was nearly sundown when Foxtail finally saw movement. She narrowed her eyes. It was definitely a cat. She cautiously crept to the end of the branch. She saw a cat lurking in the brush. Sparrowflight. His muscles were visible under his fur. His pelt was neatly groomed. She found herself staring at him.

She shook her head and focused on Forestclaw. Sparrowflight was planning to attack. _I have to distract him. _She leaped out of the tree and silently came up behind Sparrowflight.

"Hey!" She said quietly.

Sparrowflight jumped and whipped around. When he saw her he scowled.

"What do _you _want, Foxtail?" He sneered.

"Ohh nothing really just to uh, ask you what you're doing? It's about time to...er... go back to camp."

Sparrowflight narrowed his eyes. "How do you know when I have to go back to camp?"

Foxtail was speechless for a moment. "I...er...was eavesdropping."

"Why?" he hissed.

"I was sad that the meeting ended so...I followed Grapplelight so I wouldn't get left out from the fun you two might have."

Sparrowflight looked surprised. "Listen, I don't like you. I am supposed to attack Forestclaw."

Foxtail felt a pang when he said he didn't like her but she put it aside. "Supposed?"

Sparrowflight looked behind him. "I don't like to kill cats ok! If you tell _anyone_ I'll rip your throat out." He seemed seroius.

"So why did you join the clan killers?"

"I am tired of being bossed around! I want to be respected. Not put aside becasue I'm not the leader!"

Foxtail pretend to nod in understanding.

Sparrowflight met Foxtail's eyes.

What he said totally caught Foxtail off-guard. "I know your secret."


	8. Allegiences

Sorry! I forgot to put Allegiences for my story! Here they are. For ThunderClan only.

Leader: Whiskerstar-White she-cat with brown ear tips light blue eyes

Deputy: Dewpelt-Silver tom with black tail tip and ear tips blue eyes

Warriors:

Grapplight- Golden she-cat with black stripes amber eyes (Clan-killer)

Stormtail- Dark gray tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Aquapaw)

Foxtail- Orange she-cat with white locket on her chest. Slightly thicker tail with white tail tip. Aqua eyes. (Clan killer spy)

Sparrowflight- light brown tom with white paws,white tail tip, and one ear tip is white. Dark blue eyes. (Clan killer)

Forestclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Owlpaw)

Rockclaw- Dark gray tom green eyes. (Clan killer spy)

Riptide- Bluish gray tom with deep blue eyes.

Silvermoon- light silver she-cat with gray eyes. (Apprentice: Deeppaw, Clan killer)

Birdwing- Tortishell she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Hollowpaw)

Goldenrain- Gold she-cat with white circle here and there. Green eyes. (Apprentice: Hawkpaw, Clan killer)

Apprentices:

Aquapaw- white she-cat with silver specks dotted acrossed her body. Green eyes (Mentor: Stormtail)

Hawkpaw- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes and white stripes down his chest. (Mentor: Goldenrain, Clan killer)

Hollowpaw- light brown she-cat with dark brown lines down her back. Blue eyes. (Mentor: Birdwing)

Owlpaw- Darkbrown she-cat with large amber eyes. (Mentor: Forestclaw)

Deeppaw- Black tom with white path around his eye. (Clan killer, Mentor: Silvermoon)

Queens:

Shallowear- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate: Riptide)

Fawnpelt- Light brown she-cat with white dots on her back, amber eyes. (Mate: Stormtail)

Kits:

Whalekit- gray tom with blue eyes, (Mother Shallowear, Father Riptide)

Sandkit- yellow she-kit with amber eyes. (Mother Shallowear Father Riptide)

Patchkit: Orange she-cat with green eyes and dark orange lines acrossed his back, White patch around eye. (Mother Shallowear, Father Riptide)

Grasskit: Silver tom green eyes (Mother Fawnpelt, Father Stormtail)

Spacekit: Black tom she-cat with white dots (Mother Fawnpelt, Father Stormtail)

Elders:

Denfur: Brown tom with orange eyes

Oliveleaf: Silver she-cat green eyes


	9. Chapter 8

Foxtail didn't care about being quiet anymore. She just stood there stunned.

"My s-secret? W-what secret?" Foxtail stuttered.

Sparrowflight rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about! You're a _spy_. Your not a clan killer! That's my job! I'm supposed to find and turn in any spies!"

Foxtail was about to ask how he found out when she thought better of it. What if this was a trap?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said strongly.

Sparrowflight took a step towards her.

"I'm not dumb, Foxtail! The meeting with the leader today! The way you came back after, you nearly were killed! Grapplelight isn't the smartest when it comes to looking through cats. But I am!"

Sparrowflight leaped at Foxtail. Claws out he had sheer determination on his face. He pinned her to the ground. Foxtail was too stunned to react.

"Foxtail, I _have _to do this or, or else she'll kill me! She knows, that I know someone is a spy. She threatened to kill me and my family! Fawnpelt, my mom just had kits! I'm sorry, Foxtail, but I can't risk losing my only siblings!"

Foxtail finally snapped to her senses. She squirmed and tried to push Sparrowflight off her.

"Foxtail! If you squirm it'll make this harder for you!" Sparrowflight hissed. Foxtail wailed trying to alert Forestclaw. Sure enough the senior warrior rushed over.

"Sparrowflight! Let Foxtail go _now_." Sparrowflight looked at Forestclaw and back at Foxtail.

"No." He said.

Forestclaw narrowed his eyes. "Sparrowflight I'm not kidding. One of you will end up hurt!" Then he grabbed Sparrowflight's scruff and tried to pull him off. Sparrowflight strained to stay on top of Foxtail he dug his claws into her shoulders so hard she let out a small yelp.

But Forestclaw of course pulled Sparrowflight off of her. She scrambled to her paws. Backing away from Sparrowflight and Forestclaw. She had deep claw marks on her shoulders but other than that she was fine.

Forestclaw let go of Sparrowflight. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU DON'T ATTACK YOUR OWN CLANMATE!" Forestclaw kept on scolding Sparrowflight. Foxtail took her chance and slipped away. She ran for the edge of the clan's territory. The whole way thoughts flooded through her mind.

Where would she go? How would she survive? Would she ever be able to return home? How would they explain her disappearance? What about the gathering tonight? It would have been her first as a warrior! She finally stopped by a creek. She lapped up the precious water and rested by the side panting.

Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since this morning. So she got to her feet and sniffed the air for food. She located a mouse nibbling some seeds. She licked her lips and started stalking the creature. She was about to pounce when she stepped on a twig. The mouse darted away. She didn't even try to chase it.

"Mouse dung!" she muttered under her breath. She searched for any other prey, but found nothing but the leftovers of a fox that must have been scared away. It wasn't much just the remains of a rabbit. But she ate it hungrily.

She wasn't full yet, she managed to catch one mouse but that was all. But it was sundown any way, so she dug a small hole beside a tree and climbed in. She was exhausted and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come easily though. It was nearly moonhigh before she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

She awoke to footsteps. Alarmed she scrambled out of her hole in behind the tree. It was Sparrowflight. He had someone behind him but she couldn't make them out in the darkness.

The moon was going down and she had little time to escape unnoticed. She sped away but they heard her. She would only have minutes before they caught up with her. She made a mad dash across the land. Of course she had stumbled crossed a moor. There was no cover, and no trees. She would have to rely on speed. She ahd no chance.

She sped crossed the grass but she could hear the footsteps getting closer. She didn't risk glancing behind her but instead focused on her breathing. Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale and so on. But now she could hear the cat's panting behind her. She wasn't necessarily a slow cat. She just wasn't very fast.

They were so close now that she could hear their hearts beating. She tried to dig deep and get a burst of speed, but it was hopeless. She tried to veer to the left but they stayed with her. It was only seconds now before they were in pouncing range.

She was terrified. Her heart was beating quickly. She tried to make her strides longer. Anything, but it was useless. She heard the claws of Sparrowflight and whoever his friend being unsheathed.

She heard Sparrowflight leap off the ground. She heard all of it. Sparrowflight landed on her. She stumbled from his weight but kept on running. But, her legs buckled quickly and she fell into the dirt. Sparrowflight nearly flew off her but dug his claws into her fur and held on tight.

She tried to push him off but she was too weak. She was trembling from exhaustion and fear. Then Sparrowflights friend appered. She cried out in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Foxtail." Sparrowflight's friend said. It raised it'd paw and rammed it down hard on her skull. Dots filled her vision. _Why? _She asked herself just before the world disappeared and everything became black.

Left it on a cliffhanger! Who is Sparrowflight's friend? Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Foxtail woke up to darkness. She blinked a few times but still she couldn't see her own paws. Her head throbbed from the blow from... him. She was still surprised he would do that! Rockclaw! He betrayed her! She tried to feel her surroundings. She bumped into what was like a wall a few times. She figured her "cell" or whatever she was in was pretty small.

Finally day must have come for a little slip of light lit up the cell enough so she could see. She was astonished, she was in a hole! It wasn't very deep maybe a few fox-lengths deep. At the top was a huge rock. So big it would take several warriors to move it.

She couldn't believe she had been caught. If only it wasn't a moor. She could have hidden in a bush or something. But a moor! She was no WindClan cat. Foxtail laid down put her head on her paws and sighed. So many thoughts raced through her head. Would she be killed like Blackear? Were there no ThunderClan spies left?

She drifted into an uneasy sleep. She was awoken by sunlight, and groans and huffs. She looked up they were moving the rock! She got to her paws ready to leap past them. But of course a cat jumped into her hole.

"Ha! Did the spy think she was gonna run away?" It was Shadowfang a ShadowClan warrior, she had seen him before. He was jet black with large fangs. Foxtail weighed her chances. She probably couldn't get past Shadowfang easily. But if she could get past him she had a pretty good chance of getting away. She got ready to leap out.

Shadowfang must have sensed her tensing because he snatched up her scruff with just his claws. She nearly cried out from the pain. His claws were like one huge super sharp and painful thorn.

He mrrowed with laughter. "Ha! Stupid clan lover. Trying to escape! _No one _escapes." He then snatched up her scruff in his equally sharp teeth and pulled himself plus Foxtail onto the grass. Foxtail desperately wanted to run but Shadowfang had transferred her scruff back to his claws. He was strong able to haul her along without even a pant.

Soon other cats came around her. Shadowfang then released her and trotted off to share tongues with some other cats. As she sat there with about four big cats surrounding her, she looked around. She hadn't noticed the size of the clan killers! Cats from all clans where around. That scared her. If she had to escape, then she'd have no advantage.

Some were fast so she couldn't outrun them. Some could swim so she couldn't swim away. Some had excellent night seeing so she couldn't hide in the dark. Some where masters of weaving through forests so she couldn't hope to lose them in the undergrowth. She was screwed.

It was a while before Grapplelight finally appeared. "Hello! Tonight is a special night. We will leave the clans!" Cats cheered. "At night time everyone must sneak out of their clan camps and meet here! If all go's well then the clans will wonder where we went. But, sadly it won't go well." Cats murmered in surprise. "You see I am well aware there are spies among us. They will report to their leaders all about your plan. That's why I have decided just now that we will not go back to camp!"

Cats wailed in despair and anger. One voice was loud and rung above the others. "Who are the spies? We should find them!"

Grapplelight nodded and yelled "QUIET! I know you want to find all the spies. So of course I have a master plan! You see Foxtail, here was a spy. We have proof from our good friend, Rockclaw." She gestured to Rockclaw to speak.

All eyes were on him. But Foxtail looked away. "I do have proof! I saw Foxtail report to other cats on patrol about our plans! When I told Sparrowflight about this he said he too saw this on multiple occasions! So there you have it! Our little spy."

Foxtail could feel his gaze on her fur. With all her courage she whipped around and looked him right in the face. His face was blank, no sorrow, no regret, nothing! Worst of all he lied! She never reported to any warriors! He reported to everyone! She was a new spy!

All the clan killers looked at her with anger. But, to her surprise some looked at her with sympathy. A riot broke out as one cat tried to get to her.

"Calm down!" Grapplelight hollered and all went quiet. "Foxtail will pay for her mischievous spying. Don't worry about that! We'll question her about the other spies too! She was a spy herself! Plus think of her being caught as a new fighting toy! A live one!"

The cats seemed to consider this and nodded. "Good" Grapplelight said. "Dismissed." The cats spread apart. Some still shot her evil looks. Finally Grapplelight came to the guards surrounding Foxtail.

She said"now, now, let me have a talk with my little spy."


	11. Chapter 10

(Foxtail's POV)

Grapplelight flicked her tail as she sat down in front of Foxtail. The guards backed away but still stayed close.

"Oh, Foxer, I don't know where to start." She said and gave one of those not so sweet smiles. "You are a spy, you never should have come back. But, I'm glad we have a new fighting dummy." She started to inspect her claws with a nearby rock she began to sharpen them. "You see, the little hole there is where you will be staying. We have already set up a new camp not far from here. But we thought you may like it here better!"

Foxtail flexed her claws nervously.

"Well, Foxtail tomorrow we are practicing fighting, so be ready! Here is a little sample of what tomorrow will bring." With that remark she walked away her tail high. Terror swept through Foxtail, she wanted so desperately to run, but the guards were closing in.

Foxtail sensed tension in the air. Their claws were out. Grapplelight was lying on a rock watching with pleasure. Foxtail unsheathed her claws and raised her hackles. She didn't know who to fight first. Shadowfang then appeared out of no where. He was obviously the head guard, because he flicked his tail in certain ways that told the others what to do.

Shadowfang flicked his black tail. Foxtail barely had time to tense. The guards all leaped in on her. Claws and blood flew everywhere. Foxtail yelped in surprise and pain. Soon she was pinned to the ground. She had a bad scratch down her flank. Blood slowly trickled out of it. The only injuries to the guards were a few scratches. One had a deep cut on his nose, but that was as serious as it got.

Foxtail felt the heavy paws of Shadowfang on her shoulders and his rump on her spine. Blood trickled down from a scratch on her head into her eyes. She didn't have any wounds too serious though.

Golden paws with black stripes landed in front of her. Grapplelight's amber eyes met hers.

"That was only a sample." She hissed.

Foxtail was roughly pulled to her paws. The guards pushed towards the hole. She was going to jump in when they pushed her. She landed on her feet but the rock was being moved over already. Shadowfang's eyes watched her. She wailed out in anger, and pain, and sadness. Rockclaw betrayed her, Sparrowflight caught her. Everything was going wrong.

(Rockclaw's POV)

Rockclaw watched Foxtail being pinned down by Shadowfang. Guilt pulled at him, but he pushed it away. _It was for the best. _Then he walked away, unable to hear the wails of his former friend.

(Grapplelight's POV)

Grapplelight trotted away from Foxtail. She heard her wail. She almost felt guilty. Rockclaw sprinted over to her. _  
_

"Everyone is ready to go, Grapplight." He had a pained look in his eyes. His fur was mangled and not groomed. Grapplight narrowed her eyes.

"Good, clean yourself up, Rockclaw! Dear StarClan what has gotten into you!?" Grapplelight walked away with disgust. She didn't want her clan killers to be dirty. She felt proud for making a worthy group of cats. Now all she needed to do was pull in a lot of rouges. Her group was strong, very strong, but not enough to defeat four clans!

"Shadowfang!" She snapped. The black cat rushed to her side. He looked nervous, like he always did around her.  
I need some advice, I need more cats. I know we can recruit rouges, but we need other cats. You are going to find them."

Shadowfang's eyes got wide. "But that would need us to travel very far away. With no guarantee they would agree to come."

Grapplelight narrowed her eyes. Shadowfang was a weak cat compared to her. Her muscles rippled under her pelt.

"Kill them if you have to. I don't care but You need to be back before half moon. That's when we will strike. No medicine cats will be there! No one would be healed!" Grapplelight laughed to herself. "We will take on ThunderClan first. They will be one of the strongest."

Shadowfang nodded. "Just will we be able to take down four clans? We aren't the strongest bunch-"

Grapplelight was fuming. "WE ARE THE STRONGEST GROUP OF CATS EVER! YOU WILL FIND MORE CATS TO FIGHT FOR US OR ELSE YOU WILL END UP LIKE THAT STUPID SPY FOXTAIL!"

Shadowfang lowered his ears and looked up at her. "Y-yes Grappleligt I'll-I'll do my best." He darted away leaving behind only a wet spot, where he had once stood.


	12. Chapter 11

(Shadowfang's POV)

Shadowfang took only two other cats on his journey. Rabbitleg of WindClan. She was a pure white she-cat. She was always nervous and was forced into joining the group by Grasspelt, the clan killer leader for WindClan. He also brought Splashfang, of RiverClan. He was a strong cat, who came to the clankillers because he despised the clans.

Shadowfang lead them crossed the moor. Rabbitleg seemed to relax a bit. She darted forward with amazing speed. She ran until Shadowfang and Splashfang caught up with her at the beginning of a forest.

A small creek was in the middle. Splashfang's face lit up. It was sundown so the group stayed there. They each caught prey and fell asleep with full bellies.

Rabbitleg got up around moonhigh to make dirt, she was stopped in her tracks by a pair of saucer like yellow eyes. She raised her hackles, and cautiously approached. The eyes blinked at her. Before it could retreat she leaped at it. She found herself pinning down a strong rouge.

Shadowfang awoke to the noise and went to investigate. He saw Rabbitleg pinning a rouge.

"Get off me you clan scum!" It hissed and tried to wiggle away.

"We are no clan scum, we are clan _killers_." Shadowfang cut in and walked over to the rogue. He had caught its attention.

"Clan killers?" It asked. Shadowfang nodded.

"Let 'em up, Rabbitleg." Rabbitleg got off the cat. It got to its paws, and narrowed its eyes at them.

"So you're trying to kill the clans?" It asked. Shadowfang smiled and nodded.

We are looking for more cats." Shadowfang said.

"Count me in." The rogue said with a wild grin.

(Foxtail's POV)

Foxtail opened her eyes to a loud rumble. She looked around and found that it was her stomach. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. It was sunrise, she got to her paws and checked her wounds. They had stopped bleeding but weren't scabbing over yet.

She had tried to think of a way to escape, but when she tried to dig out the sides the dirt over head collapsed in on her. Once the rock over head even shifted in. That's when she stopped trying to dig her way out.

She instead laid on the dirt and thought about how everything had gone terribly wrong. Finally a cat called Fallentail came. He pulled her out by the scruff and hauled herover to a clearing.

"Ahh, our spy is here!" Grapplelight exclaimed. Rockclaw stood beside her. He looked tired and worried. Foxtail almost felt bad.

"Ok, let's start! Rockclaw! You may be the first." Foxtail glared at Rockclaw. She flexed her claws and got ready to fight.

(Rockclaw's POV)

Rockclaw felt horrible. The reason he turned Foxtail in was to make sure he didn't get killed, he was the most trusted clan killer who was a spy! Grapplelight was getting annoyed and she needed someone to take her anger out on. Rockclaw knew she didn't feel totally safe around Foxtail, plus everyone else were trusted, so he turned her in. So he wouldn't die. He felt horribly guilty now.

Now he had to beat her up. Or else he was craw food. He unsheathed his claws. Foxtail glared at him. She was weak, he could tell. She had been beat up yesterday, plus Grapplelight refused to give her food and water unless she was about to die.

She took a step forward and lunged at Rockclaw. He quickly rolled to the side, but she managed to snag her claws on his hind leg. Quickly he leaped over Foxtail and landed on her tail.

Without it she would have trouble keeping her balance. She gave it a slash with his claws. Scarlet blood spilled onto the dirt. Foxtail hissed and pulled her tail away. Then she jumped on his back, barley managing to keep her balance, before he had time to move.

She held on tight her claws digging into her shoulders. But Rocklaw had a counter move. He ran at a tree and ducked at the last moment. Foxtail leaped off his back but was stunned by the impact.

Rocklaw pulled Foxtail down. She squirmed and clawed at his chest. But he held her down. Confusion, sadness, and anger sparked through her eyes.

"Kill her!" The other cats chanted. Grapplelight shouted above the others. "No killing! Only mauling!" Rockclaw knew if he didn't he would be caught. So he closed his eyes and slashed at Foxtail. She wailed in pain, and tried to shove him off.

Finally she gave him a painful scratch to the stomach with her hind legs. He yelped and jumped off. He expected to turn to see her coming at him. But when he did turn, he saw lots of blood. Plus Foxtail laying on the ground. She looked at him, her eyes full of pain.

She had a deep gash on the side of her neck. He leg looked pretty beat up. Plus lots of minor scratches were all over her body.

(Foxtail's POV)

Foxtail saw blood dripping from Rockclaw's stomach. He had other small cuts, but he had destroyed her. She couldn't believe he had done that. Dots filled her vision, she was ready to be dragged back to the hole.

"Nice job, Rockclaw! Now for the next cat!" Foxtail was pulled to her feet. She looked at Rockclaw his paws were soaked with her blood. But he was licking painfully at the deep scratch in his stomach. Then she looked to see her next opponent. It was Sparrowflight.


	13. Chapter 12

(Foxtail's POV)

Foxtail faced Sparowflight. She was weak and shaking from pain and exhaustion, but she stood there facing this lean, strong, healthy warrior. She felt blood trickle donw her back.

Sparrowflight leaped at her. Foxtail had to jump out of the way and landed hard on one of her injured legs. She hissed with pain, ready to whip around. But, it was too late.

Sparrowflight was on top of her. She fell from his weight, she slashed at him, and felt fur under her claws. his blood trickled out onto her paw. then he bit her shoulder.

He pressed down hard. She yelped and tried to pull herself away.

(Rockclaw's POV)

Rockclaw looked away. Foxtail was trying, but he had injured he too much. He remebered deciding that he was going to betray her. They were out hunting that day. Grapplelight approached him and told him she would rip his throat out if he didn't help Sparrowflight catch Foxtail.

Rockclaw thought Sparrowflight was ok, he didn't _want _to kill anyone, but was forced into the group. His old mentor was a very good friend of Grapplelight's. He said if he didn't join he would kill his family.

Anyway Rockclaw had found Sparrowflight on the edge of ThunderClan territory. He was in persuit of Foxtail. It was dark out, the time when Foxtail would be sleeping.

They had followed her scent to a tree. They found her in a hole and before they could grab her she had took off. Rockclaw trailed behind Sparrowflight, he was never a very fast runner.

When they caught her Sparrowflight wasn't strong enough to knock Foxtail out. Rockclaw remembered raising his paw, looking to Foxtail's eyes which were full of surprise and fear. Then swinging down, and hearing the thud.

He kept telling himslef it was for his and the clans own good. If he had been killed then Foxtail would be probably still be caught and there would be no more spies.

He began to lick his stomach again. She had gotten a good swipe on it. He heard the two shuffle on the ground. Yelps and groans from both. When he looked up, Foxtail was on top of Sparrowflight. He swung her off and she landed against the tree.

Sparrowflight ran over to her and pinned her down. She hissed and tried to push him off with her hind legs. But she was too weak. Sparrowflight sliced her shoulder. But Foxtail kept pushing.

She managed to bite his leg, which was eneough to get him to stop for a moment.

In the end Sparrowflight of course won.

(Foxtail's POV)  
Foxtail was pulled to her paws and pushed into the hole. She was dizzy from loss of blood. Some herbs and moss were dropped down. She found cobweb and pushed it on her wounds. But, she had no idea what to do with the others.

Finally she gave up and took a herb and chewed it up and put the juice on her wounds. It hurt but hopefully it helped.

She sighed and used the moss which was supposed to soak up blood, for a nest.

She fell asleep quickly, her muscles sore from her struggle.

(Shadowfang's POV)

Shadowfang learned the rouge was called, Twig. He hated the clans and wanted to overthrow them. He was really strong, plus a great fighetr and hunter. He promised to lead them to his other rouge friends.

Twig lead them through a forest to a group of trees. There was a clearing in the middle. He sat down and began to yowl. After a bit other rouges appered. Shadowfang stood to adress them but they kept coming. When they finally were all there Shadowfang was amazed. They had a much better chance of beating the clans.


	14. Chapter 13

(Foxtail's POV)

Foxtail was sore, her wounds had stopped bleeding. The moss was red with blood. The herbs were gone, a tiny, little mouse was taking its place, plus a bit of wet moss.

She slurped up the water and tried to savor the mouse, but it was gone in two bites. She tried to lick any juice off her lips, then started licking her wounds, the one that hurt the most was in one in her shoulder where Sparrowflight had bit her.

Once she finished cleaning her wounds she circled her "den." She was bored and worried and scared and angry. She ripped at the side of the den imagining it was Rockclaw. BUt she quickly hit rock and stopped.

Hunger was eating her stomach. She looked for anything to eat, just a tiny morsel would do. After a bit she found a worm, it looked all slimy and disgusting, but she grabbed it with her claw.

It climbed around her paw, and seemed pretty innocent...until it bit her. She hissed and threw it off, it flew across the den and landed on a rock, it didn't move again. She ate it and thanked StarClan for its life. It tasted horrible, like... she had nothing to describe how bad it was.

But the tiny insect didn't make the slightest difference on her hunger. Then she heard a little patter of rain. Soon it was pounding down, the water leaked through the rock. The rock shifted and creaked, she yelped and dove into a small tunnel she had dug.

The rock landed with a loud thud. Foxtail's fur was on end, she was now trapped in a small tunnel, with a rock in front of her behind her and on her sides. So many rocks. She didn't know how long it was before the dirt above her collapsed in. As she thought that the dirt fell on her back and in front of her.

She yowled for help and before she knew it was surrounded by darkness.

(Shadowfang's POV)

Shadowfang gazed out at all the rogues. It looked as if a whole clan had come.

"Hello." He said "I'm Shadowfang, and this is Rabbitleg and Splashfang. We are in a group called the clan killers." The rogues murmured to each other. "We are trying to destroy the clans and create a whole new system with better ideas and larger lands. But, we need more cats to defeat the clans. That's where you come in, with your help we can overthrow the clans once and for all!"

The rogues cheered.

"Ok, talk to one of us if you'd like to rip the clan lovers throats out!"

The rouges rushed forward. Soon all three clan killers were overtaken, and finally everyone had been sorted out. Only a queen and a few kits stayed behind.

Rabbitleg lead the way back she was the quickest and got them there by sundown. Shadowfang took the lead and marched into the camp. The clankilers gazed in awe at the rogues. Some cheered, rain was falling lightly but a storm was coming. Grapplelight came up to Shadowfang.

"Show them around, Rabbitleg. She said, Rabbitleg nodded quickly and rushed away to show the rogues around. Grapplelight gestured to her den and lead Shadowfang in.

"That's all! A bunch of rogues! I said we needed a lot of cats! Not a small group!" She snapped and unsheathed her very sharp claws.

Shadowfang shrunk down to the ground. "It seems like a pretty big group." He said in a small voice.

"IT'S A TINY GROUP YOU MOUSE-BRAINED, SAD EXCUSE FOR A CAT!" Grapplelight roared.

Shadowfang nodded. "I'll k-k-keep looking G-G-Grapplelight."

"YOU BETTER KEEP LOOKING, NOW GET YOUR SORRY TAIL OUTTA HERE!"

Shadowfang darted away where he stood was the strong aroma of fear.

**Thanks for the reveiws! I'm going to change the name of this story to Foxtail's Peril in a few days so keep that in mind! Oh, also I changed my pen name to Whale Wars! Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 14

(Rockclaw's POV)

Rockclaw woke up and turned expecting to see Riptide and Stormtail. instead he saw Goldenrain and Hawkpaw. He let out a quiet sigh of homesickness and got to his paws. He carefully dodged stepping on anyone's tail.

Tonight he was guarding Foxtail's hole, so she couldn't escape. When he arrived no one was there, not a surprise. But the rock it had fallen! Rockclaw gasped and dove down to make sure foxtail hadn't been killed or had escaped.

He heard a quiet shuffling noise. He turned nd dug through a wall of dirt. Soon he saw orange fur, it was Foxtail!

(Foxtail's POV)

Foxtail heard Rockclaw but couldn't turn to look at him. After the dirt had collapsed she had managed to dig her way under a rock. There she saw an openeing to freedom, it was the entrance on a rabbit hole, but the rock had shifted downwards and her body was crushed. She was running out enough energy to hold the rock up.

It wasn't a very big rock. A cat could easily move it, but after her fights and wounds she felt like she was a mouse trying to hold up a monster. She was trembling from exhaustion.

"Foxtail!" Rockclaw meowed from behind. "Hold on! I'll go get the others so we can get you out...so we can, uh, put you back in your, uh, hole!" He shot past her and through the opening.

Foxtail hissed in annoyance, this was her chance to escape and a stupid rock held her back. After a bit Rockclaw came back with one other cat. Grapplelight.

"Ohhh, poor Foxer, stuck under a rock." Rockclaw was crouching beside her. "Leave her there." Foxtail nearly got crushed she couldn't belive this!

"Graplelight, don't you think, she could, uh, die?" Rockclaw said.

"Yes." Grapplelight said, "You watch her, Rockclaw when sunhigh comes, if she is still alive, take her back to the new hole we are making. It is important to make sure she a worthy opponent of my clan killers!" With that Grapplelight jumped out of the tunnel.

Rockclaw didn't say anything he just sat there looking everywhere but at her.

"I-I though we were both fighting f-for the same cause!" Foxtail hissed quietly.

Rockclaw looked at her "We still are." Then he turned away and didn't say another word. Foxtail was too stunned and tired to say anything else. Rockclaw would talk when he wanted too.

Sunhigh came and Rockclaw lifted the rock away from Foxtail. She knew she had a small chance of escape but she had to try. She darted out of the rabbit hole. It felt good to be free.

But it didn't last. Rockclaw quickly caught up with her and tackled her. She struggled but was exhausted. He held her down until some other cats came and took her to a new hole. The same rock was above it. The whole land was rocky.

She was about to jump down when they pushed her and she tumbled down into her new prison.

(Shadowfang's POV)

Shadowfang took Rabbitleg, Hawkpaw, and Goldenrain on his search this time. They all sprinted across the moor, Rabbitleg took the lead. She was even more scared than usual.

Goldenrain was a ThunderClan cat who was also forced to join the clankillers she was Hawkpaw's mentor.

Rabbitleg dashed around and caught a rabbit which they stopped to share.

Hawkpaw bounced around, yelling "I'm on an adventure! I'm on an adventure!"

Goldenrain managed to catch a mouse, but it was obviously difficult for her to hunt in the moor. She tried to help Hawkpaw but it was no use. Finally Rabbitleg showed them the proper way to catch rabbits and mice in the moor.

Shadowfang didn't hunt he just sat there knowing his life was on the line if he didn't find a big group of cats before the attack on half-moon which was only a week and a half away.

Shadowfang knew most of the clan killers were forced into joining. For example Rabbitleg and Hawkpaw. If they hadn't joined than their families would be in StarClan. But, he came on choice!

They traveled on Hawkpaw soon got tired and trudged along beside Goldenrain.

That night they all settled down by the stream again. Shadowfang caught a frog which they all shared even though it was small. Soon Hawkpaw was snoring lightly. Shadowfang was on first watch. He didn't want his group to get their throats slit in the middle of the night.

After a while of watching nothing Rabbitleg took his place and Shadowfang settled down and closed his eyes unaware of what danger was lurking in his group's path.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been real busy with homework lately and all sorts of stuff. Hope you like this new chapter!**

(Shadowfang's POV) Shadowfang

Shadowfang awoke to Hawkpaw jumping around. The little scoundrel was jumping all over the place! What an idiot!

Shadowfang got to his paws and crept up on Hawkpaw. With his claws unsheathed he cuffed Hawkpaw hard. A little blood spilled out of the wound, but Hawkpaw whipped around hissing. His fur was out making him look huge, his claws were unsheathed and his eyes flashed with surprise and determination.

Shadowfang was slightly impressed with the mouse-brain's posture. But not much.

"Sh-Shadowfang? Is that you." Hawkpaw asked in a courageous voice.

"Yes you mouse-brained idiot, do you have a nose?" Shadowfang sneered.

Hawkpaw relaxed, he looked ashamed from the comment.

"You could have woke up the stupid Windclan cats from here! Your so loud!" Hawkpaw shrunk away. But another figure stood up.

"What did you say?" It was Rabbitleg and her voice was full of anger.

Shadowfang grinned, "Windclan are stupid cats, oh and Thunderclan aren't very smart either. Nor, RiverClan."

Rabbitleg was twitching with anger then another figure appered beside her. It was Goldenrain.

"Take back what you said, ShadowClan cats are the most mouse-brained! Also, don't be mean to Hawkpaw like that! He had a perfect posture!"

Shadowfang let out a laugh. "Bah! That piece of dung? Hawkpaw couldn't win a fight against a mouse!"

Rabbitleg let out a snarl "You're the piece of dung."

Hawkpaw was seething. "Let me at 'em!" Hawkpaw leaped forward but Goldenrain grabbed him. He kicked and fought but couldn't get away. Shadowfang cracked up.

Instead Rabbitleg faced him. "I won't let Hawkpaw fight you, you're not worth his time. But I have some scores to settle." She unsheathed her claws and lunged at Shadowfang who gasped in surprise at the impact.

The two were rolling in the grass when a wild bark sounded. Hawkpaw who had watched the two wrestle let out a yelp.

"Dogs!" Everyone split up, Rabbitleg dashed away towards the moor, since she had trouble climbing. Shadowfang dashed into the undergrowth, Goldenrain leaped into a tree. But Hawkpaw was frozen with fear as four wild dogs tore towards him.

(Foxtail's POV)

Foxtail was thrown into her hole after another fighting practice, mainly for the rouges. Rockclaw hadn't even looked at her since the other hole collapsed. She was all bloody. But all she could think of was helping her clan fight. She knew Rockclaw was still a spy, so the clans were being informed.

But, could they hold off? Suddenly the rock above her shifted. She took her chance and leaped out of the hole and away from the cat who had tried to retrieve her. She ran for trees, there she would be in her domain. She heard pawsteps behind her but didn't look back.

Yelps of surprise came from cats who saw her escape. She reached a tree and darted up it. She postioned her hind legs on a sturdy branch and took a glance behind her. By now tons of cats were trailing her. The clostest was some RiverClan fellow. But he was a good climber which surprised her.

Then she leaped over to another tree. But soon cats appered in front of her and behind her and beside her. Her only way was up. She climbed to the top of a tall tree and looked around, the clostest tree would be too far of a jump.

She gulped and wished she hadn't tried to escape. She heard the others coming, she spotted a narrow route to freedom. It was unlikley she'd make it but she did it anyway.

She jumped off the top of the tree and followed the tricky path, but just as she was leaping from one tree to another she was tackled, since she was pretty high up her and her attacker both fell a far ways down.

Stunned she opened her eyes. Before her eyes was Rockclaw.

"Come on! This is our only chance!" He hissed urgently and helped her to her paws. They both ran into the undergrowth. Rockclaw knew his way around better and lead her to a small cave.

A brown cat stepped out. "Good." It mewed. Then it stepped into the light, and Foxtail gazed in utter surprise at, Sparrowflight.


	17. Chapter 16

(Hawkpaw's POV)

Hawkpaw stood there frozen, the dog came running at him full speed. Just before it in grabbing reach he came to his senses and sprang to his feet and dashed away. But, the dog followed him, somehow he ended up in the moor. The worst place to be.

He spotted Rabbitleg running away from the other dog. But it was about to catch her. Hawkpaw veered towards her. She saw him and swerved towards him. The dog followed her.

Rabbitleg was panting and the dog was on her tail. The dog who were chasing Hawkpaw switched course and ran after Rabbitleg. But Hawkpaw for a split second was next to Rabbitleg. He took his chance and leaped at the dogs.

He hit one and clawed at it. He heard Rabbitleg shriek a warning. But it was too late, the dogs were on top of him. Blood flew everywhere, but then they were gone the dogs were gone. He saw Goldenrainand Shadowfang fighting.

The dogs ran away whining since they were outnumbered two to three. He laid in the grass panting hard, blood spilled around him. He didn't dare look at his wounds but he knew he didn't have much time left.

Rabbitleg rushed up to him. His eyes were full of fear, and pain, and confusion.

"H-Hawkpaw!" She gasped. Goldenrain rushed up beside her and Shadowfang came up to inspect the wounds.

Rabbitleg and Goldenrain looked sadly at Shadowfang who shook his head. Hawkpaw knew this was the end. This was his path, he saved his new love Rabbitleg from a painful death.

"R-Rabbitleg... thank you...for everything." Rabbitleg had no idea what she did for him but nodded sadly.

"You fought well, I will always remember you. Thank you for saving my life." Rabbitleg said.

"G-Goldenrain...thank you...for being...a...great mentor!" Hawkpaw struggled to say. Goldenrain let out a wail and dug her face into Hawkpaw's small body.

"I...never wanted...to destroy...the clans." A flash of anger appeared on Shadowfang's face, but he didn't say anything.

"Shadowfang...I'm sorry...I was...too...loud." Hawkpaw said sadly.

Shadowfang shook his head. "You are the bravest cat I've ever seen, Hawkpaw, _I'm _sorry for getting mad at you."

Hawkpaw sighed with relief. "Will...StarClan...welcome me? I...don't want...to die!" Hawkpaw wailed.

Goldenrain sniffed "Hawkpaw it is your path, you...saved Rabbitleg, th-thank you for being a great apprentice! StarClan will welcome you like a hero. Let them call you Hawkwing for your bravery." Hawkwing was honored to become a warrior but could she do that? Probably.

Hawkwing nodded, he seemed relieved "please...take...me to...ThunderClan...to...be...buried. I..." Hawkwing took one last breath and went limp.

Darkness took him and a cat appered. It was Redfern, his dead mother.

"My little brave warrior. Come here." Hawkwing rushed up to his mother. He breathed in her wonderful scent. "Take me to StarClan." He said and gazed up at his mothers sparkly pelt. She nodded warmly and lead him away from what he grew up with and to StarClan.

(Goldenrain's POV)

Goldenrain wailed. She buried her muzzle once again in the still warm but lifeless body of Hawkwing. He had a deep gash in his throat and his pelt was covered in blood.

"I-I'm taking him to ThunderClan... like he asked." She said, she didn't wait for an answer just sat down and let the others mourn. Shadowfang said something to her but she ignored him. When they wree done paying their respects she grasped the cold scruff of Hawkwing.

When she got to ThunderClan camp she was surronded by warriors. Some wailed in surprise. They escorted her to camp where she set him down. Whistlestar gaped at the body.

"What in the name of StarClan happened?" She said quitly but her voice full of anger, and grief.

"Hawk_wing _died because of some dogs. He wanted to be buried here. He said he never intened to destroy the clans. He saved someone from the dogs.

Whistlestar nodded, "We shall pay our respects, meanwhile you will be kept prisoner, for joning the clan killers. Goldnerain nodded sadly and was taken to a den, with food and water. She sighed with grief and laid down.

**I know it's sad isn't it!? What happened to Foxtail? Will they ever be able to defeat the clan killers? Hahaha cliffie!**


	18. Chapter 17

(Foxtails's POV) Sparrowflight let out a quiet mrrow of laughter.

Sparrowflight lead her into the cave and Rockclaw followed they placed a rock at the entrance. Yowls from the pursures got closer until she could hear them breathing and running.

"Surprised, Foxtail?" Foxtail jumped and remeberd Sparrowflight was there. "Yes, me and Rockclaw decided we don't want to disband the clans. Like so many others here. But we were the ones who were brave enough to take action. By letting you out."

Foxtail was dumbfounded, she looked at Rockclaw who nodded.

"He's telling the truth."

"How did _you _save me? I escaped on my own!" Foxtail hissed.

Sparrowflight blinked his brown pelt shimmered from a small hole that let light into the cave "I let out. You did have a big part in it but, I was the one who got the others to move the rock."

Foxtail lashed her tail, "Why didn't you save me earlier, hmmm?"

Rockclaw was the one who answered "Foxtail, we just formed this group, we are looking to unite the clans to fight off these guys. We need to recruit some clan killers who are brave and don't want to be here. You are our first, that is if you join."

Foxtail huffed "What if I don't want to join? I'm the only one who has gone through anything worth while to learn info. I have to tell Whistlestar." Foxtail tunred towards where ThunderClan camp was.

But Sparrowflight held her back. "Foxtail, we already informed Whistlestar, and the other clans. Anyhow, they've moved the attack, it's in two days, Grapplelight is too eager to get going. Shadowfang apparantly has found the mother load of cats. Big enough to defeat two clans at once with the clan killers at their side. If you don't join, we'll be happy to take you back to your hole."

Foxtail hissed in disbelief, "You'd take me back there!?" She backed away from Sparrowflight.

Rockclaw interveined, "we would if you don't join."

Foxtail gasped in horror and anger. "Blackmailers! Hmph. Fine, I'll join, but I want to go back to ThunderClan camp."

Rockclaw grinned "great! let's head home." Foxtail leaped out of the cave. The three took a safe route to camp. But were to overjoyed to remeber to cover their tracks.

(Shadowfang's POV)

Shadowfang had found a whole group of willing cats ready to kill the clans. They were a combonation of rouges, kittypets who had run away and formed small groups, and a small clan of cats.

Rabbitleg was the only clan killer left other than Shadowfang. After Goldenrain left to take back Hawkwing's body she hadn't come back. Shadowfang sort of missed the small cat. But he pushed his troubles aside and lead the large group towards clan killer camp.

Rabbitleg had already ran back to Grapplelight and told them the news. It took her two days to get there and back. But she was fast.

The sun went down and the group settled by the river.

"Okay!" Shadowfang called "In two days, tops, we will be destroying the clans!" The group cheered loudly. "Yes, then you can go home carefree away from the clans!" The cats cheered and hollored again. "Tomarrow we will arrive at camp, then we will have a training session for the less experienced fighters and then we go and rip the throats out of those no good clan lovers!"

The group cheered again. Shadowfang grinned "Okay, time for some rest, tomarrow is a big day!" The group settled down and went to sleep. While, Shadowfang gazed proudly over his new group. But he didn't notice Rabbitleg slipping away into the undergrowth.


	19. Chapter 18

(Rabbitleg's POV)

Rabbitleg sprinted towards ThunderClan camp. She spotted Sparrowflight and Rockclaw with the traitor Foxtail. Well, not really a traitor to her. She had joined the two in trying to stop the clan killers.

Rockclaw turned when he heard her coming. Foxtail's hackles rose and her claws came out. She was wounded but ready to fight. Sparrowflight saw her too but turned away and looked at Foxtail. He didn't look hostile, but not friendly either.

Rockclaw's face became a huge grin.

"Rabbitleg!" He called. Foxtail blinked in confusion.

Sparrowflight explained it and when he was done Foxtail grinned.

Rabbitleg slid to a halt "Shadowfang (pant) found a (pant, pant) HUGE group (pant) of cats to join the killers (pant, pant, pant)"

Rockclaw's face turned serious "We heard about that."

Rabbitleg nodded "The attack is in two days. We better warn the clans."

Then Sparrowflight chimed in "They are going to attack ThunderClan first so if we bring all the clans together there then we have a chance."

Foxtail nodded and sat down "I think Rabbitleg should go tell WindClan, I'll get RiverClan, Sparrowflight and get ShadowClan, and Rockclaw will get ThunderClan."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then without a word set off.

Rabbitleg dashed across the moor happy to feel the wind in her pelt. She raced towards WindClan camp. Catching a rabbit on the way. When she got there everyone started at her dumbfounded, and angry. She set the rabbit on the freshkill pile and walked straight for Runningstar's den. She was intercepted by warriors but pushe them away every time until she was in the leaders den.

"Runningstar." She dipped her head at the light brown cat. He had a white patch around his right eye. His eyes were the color of the grass. Runningstar's face showed no hostility, not even surprise. He face was neutral.

"I have come to warn you." She started " the clan killers are planning an attack on ThunderClan in two days at sunrise. They have a massive amount of cats fighting for them. But, if all the clans come to ThunderClan camp tomarrow to help defend the clans."

Runningstar nodded "I see." he said "I always knew you would come back, Rabbitleg. I think we should help ThunderClan out, so yes, we will come, by tomarrow at moonhigh. You are dismissed." Rabbitleg nodded unsure if she should stay. When she left the den she was surronded. But then Runningstar's voice rang out to let her pass.

She met up with the others in the heart of ThunderClan territory. "WindClan said yes, they will arrive tomarrow at moonhigh."

"It took persuasion but ShadowClan finally agreed." Sparrowflight said.

Foxtail was dripping wet and shivering but informed them that RiverClan had too agreed.

Of course ThunderClan had also agreed. Finally the clans stood a chance.


	20. False Alarm!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't have much time so... I'll update later this week I promise! 


	21. Chapter 19

(Foxtail's POV) Foxtail was happy that all the clans had agreed but was freezing, and her wounds cried in agony every time a drop of water landed on it too hard. She was also confused.

Rabbitleg had just run up and she was told she joined them. Foxtail was suspicious about her. But, there was nothing she could really do so she took up the rear and followed the group back to ThunderClan camp.

When they entered everyone was overjoyed to see them. Cats rushed up. Stormtail, Riptide, and Aquapaw who was one Aquajet.

"Wait!"

Someone yowled "give them some air, I know we are excited about them returning as spies to help us fight, but give them some space."

It was Whistlestar. Everyone took a few paw steps back and let her through.

"Foxtail, Sparrowflight, Rockclaw... and... Rabbitleg! Congratulations on successfully getting all the clans together to help fight! You will all be honored as hero's for the time and pain that was inflicted upon you in these rough times, just to save our clans.

Everyone chanted their names. Then Foxtail was lead to the medicine cats den. They set her down in some moss and gave her a small pawful of poppy seeds. But she had just licked them up before her eyes slid shut and she was fast asleep.


End file.
